mixed feelings
by vanekim1818
Summary: Katniss comienza a encontrar nuevos sentimientos por su amigo gale
1. Chapter 1

**hola ! ya volvi con una nueva historia y una actualizacion de mi historia secuestro esta vez , es una historia entre la pareja gale y katniss. estaran viendo muchas historias entre estos dos aun mas que entre katniss y peeta . espero que la historia sea de su agrado**.

es cerca del amanecer cuando me despierto , tomo michaqueta de caza , deslizo las botas en mis pies y salgo de mi casa . el sol esta saliendo mientras hago mi camino hacia la pradera, camino hasta llegar al de encuentro de gale y mio y me sorprende no ver a gala sentado en nuestra roca ,mientras lo espero veo las nuves en el cielo azul y cierro los ojos sabiendo que el bosque es el unico lugar en el que puedo estar totalmente ralajada .

mi piel se siente muy quemada por el sol asi que fuerzo a mis parpados abrirse , me he quedado dormida por 3 horas , espero ver a gale por alguna parte pero no esta . esto significa que nunca llego .

le pasaria algo? o estara enfermo?

empiezo con mi rutina diaria habitual , cazo , reviso las trampas y recolecto algunos frutos aunque esto sea una buena distraccion no puedo dejar de pensar en gale y si estara bien.

asi que cuando termino de cazar voy al quemador a intecambir mercancia y pido un plato se sopa de sae , casi termino de comer cuando alguien jala de mi trenza . me volteo dispuesta a propinarle un buen puñetazo a quien me hizo eso y me encuentro con el cabello pelirojo y la sonrisa de darius .

-hola linda -te salvaste de un puñetazo mio- digo yo

-que bien! hoy estoy de suerte - responde el alegremente daruis recorre con la mirada todo el local como si buscara algo antes de bajar la mitada a mi.

-donde esta tu amigo ?- pregunta y finjiendo no recordar el nombre de gale cuando se que lo recuerda .

-no lo se , hoy no fue a cazar- respondo yo. darius me dice algo pero yo no presto atencion y fijo la mirada en gale que esta al otro lado del quemador , sonriendo coquetamente mientras frota en sus dedos un mechon de cabello de la chica que esta frente a el . la chica tiene cabello castaño claro y lacio , viste unos shorts muy cortos y sus ojos verdes estan perfilados exageradamente con lapiz negro , su sonrisa es la mas falsa que he vito en toda mi vida pero a gale no parece importarle .

\- estas bien? - pregunta darius tocandone el hombro .

\- si , estoy bien- digo mientras termino mi comida y me voy cuando llego a la veta fijo mi mirada en la casa de los hawhtorne , gale no cazo nada hoy y probablemente casi no tengan comida , se que si le doy la caza a gale no la aceptara asi que tomo unda decion y toca la puerta . hazelle me abre con una sonrisa .

-pasa katniss- dice ella entro a la casa y me siento en una silla mientras digo un " hola".

\- quieres te ? - pregunta hazalle -no gracias - digo yo saco comida de mi bolsa de caza y la pongo en la mesa .

-hazelle se que gale es el que les propicia de comida pero dado que hoy no fue a cazar pense que podria darles algo de lo que yo caze- digo hazalle voltea a verme apenada

-acepte que gale se tomara un descanso hoy pero no lo hubiera hecho sabiendo que tu tendrias que darnos tu caza , eso no es justo , pero de verdad pensaba que gale nesecitaba salir un poco y divertirce .-dice ella

\- lo entiendo , claro que gale no puede estar todos lo dias cazando y estar al pendiente de sus estudios y bueno... como el me ayuda cuando yo lo nesecito pense en que seria justo hacer lo mismo. - digo yo -gale no va a...- dice hazelle , pero yo la interumpo.

\- he dejado para mi familia tambien - digo tratando de convenserla al final hazalle acepta la comida y yo me voy a casa , prim ya salio de la escuela asi que preparo algo de comer porque mi madre no esta . luego pongo agua para bañarnos y peino a prim con una trenza , mi mama no llega hasta que estoy cantando una cancion a prim para que pueda dormirce . cuando me acuesto trato de dormirme pero la imagen de gale sonriendole a esa chica aparece en mi mente . gale nunca me sonrie asi , su sonrisa es diferente , mas feliz y amable al contrario de la sonrisa coqueta que vi esta tarde .

el dia siguiente me toca escuela asi que me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno , prim se levanta unos minutos despues que yo .

\- hiciste toda tu tarea ? - digo yo

\- si katniss - dice sonriendome mientras prim desayuna yo me pongo el uniforme y peino mi cabello con una terza despues peino a prim y nos vamos a la escuela , mientras caminamos prim me cuenta como estuvo su dia ayer mientras da saltitos . cuando llego al mi salon despues de haber dejado a prim en el suyo madge me esta esperando con una sonrisa .

\- hola katniss- dice ella

-hola , como estuvo tu fin de semana ? -pregunto

-aburrido , todo el dia papa me estuvo platicando sobre las fechas en las que llegarian las teselas y se que es importante para ti y para otras personas pero realmente es aburrido esuchar hablar a alguien todo el dia de eso.- yo suelto una risa y madge me mira .

\- y tu que hisiste el fin de semana? - pregunta

\- lo que siempre hago - contesto mientras llega nuestro profesor y pide que guardemos silencio. al final del horario escolar , justo cuando voy a recojer a prim ,una chica me alcanza y me da una nota .

\- es de gale- dice y se aleja . que yo sepa no hay otro gale en esta escuela aparte del que yo conosco asi que desdoblo la nota y leeo .

"nos vemos en el bosque donde siempre ."

gale por alguna razon una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro . despues de dejar a prim en casa y asegurame que mi madre estuviera ahi , fui lo mas rapido posible al bosque esperando que gale no se desesperara y se fuera , ayer no lo vi bueno si lo vi pero no de la forma en que yo queria verlo . por alguna razon que no entiendo me importa que no me avisara que no iria al bosque ayer. cuando llego a la roca gale esta sentado , los rayos de sol iluminan su rostro y yo me quedo mirando unos segundos .

-vas a quedarte ahi por siempre o vas a venir ?_ dice gale sonriendo a mi direccion y me encuentro recordando su sonrisa coqueta tan diferente a esta pero luego sacudo la cabeza , yo no deberia estar pensando en las sonrisas de gale .

\- siento llegar tarde- digo yo acercandome a el pero quedandome parada a cierta distancia . gale no dice nada simplemente toca el lugar al lado suyo diciendone que me siente a su lado , asi que lo hago.

. - no tenias porque hacerlo catnip - dic el y se que habla de la comida .

\- no importa- digo quirandole importancia con un movimiento de mano ,el no me mira , mira el horizonte asi que hablo yo.

-pense que estabas enfermo y me preocupe- digo yo es verdad pensaba que estaba enfermo o que le habia pasado algo grave , pero enfermo era todo lo contrario de lo que se encontaraba .

\- tenia cosas que hacer - dice el

"vaya que tenia cosas que hacer "

\- seguro que si - digo y me doy cuenta que mi tono sale un poco acusador , gale me mira asi que trato de arreglar lo que dije .

-tu puedes hacer lo que quieras gale - digo yo

\- lo se , pero no es justo que tu tengas que darle de comer a mi familia , tu nesecitas esa comida - dice el no ,entiendo porque sigue con este tema , no me importa ayudarlo pero me siento incomoda sabiendo que no vino a cazar por ir a pasear con una chica y si estoy incomoda gale se va a dar cuenta porque me conoce perfectamente

. -ya te lo dije gale , estaba preocupada por ti! - grito la mitada de gale se ablanda y me mira con sus ojos grises.

-encerio?_ pregunta desconcertado.

-olvidalo gale- digo yo y me levanto del suelo pero gale no se levanta , tomo mi brazo y me jala en un abrazo. siento los latidos y mi corazon se acelera "que me esta pasando" gale solo es mi amigo como si me quemara estar abrazada a el me separo rapidamente .

-vamos a cazar- digo yo gale me sigue y hacemos nuetra rutina diaria , al final del la tarde tenemos el doble de alimento de lo que consegui ayer.

caminamos al quemador y vamos a vender las fresas a madge . cuando hacemos nuestro camino de regreso a la veta una chica se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa .

-hola gale- dice con una voz muy aguda y hace caso omiso de mi precencia .

-hola avery - dice gale

-estas ocupado? -pregunta ella yo miro hacia otro lado pero puedo sentir que gale me mira antes de contestar

-un poco- avery me ve por unos segundos muy enojada y mirandome tan fijamente que me siento un poco incomoda pero tratando de no dejar que ella se de cuenta la ignoro completamente hasta que deja de mirarme para hablar de nuevo

-esta bien, cuando te desocupes me buscas - dice avery

-si - es lo unico que dice gale pero antes de que ella se vaya yo camino lejos de ellos

-hasta mañana gale - digo yo y sigo caminando , creo que aun me pueden ver cuando comienzo a correr.

cuando llego a mi casa me encierro en el cuarto y suelto un suspiro

"que me esta pasando?"

a la mañana siguiente lo ultimo que queria era ver a gale pero sabia que tendria que hacerlo asi que trate de distrarme en las claces y platicas con madge .para cuando suena el timbre de salida casi me olvido de que ayer por la terde sali corriendo lejos de gale . recojo a prim y caminamos hacia la casa mientras prim va recogiendo piedras del suelo que le parescan bonitas ,se ve muy relajada y me gusta verla asi ,casi llegamos a la casa cuando siento que alguien toca mi brazo .

me volteo y me encuentro con unos ojos grises identicos a los mios por un momento me quedo mirando sus ojos hasta que su voz me trae a la realidad .

-que te pasa? - pregunta y creo que me quede solo mirando sus ojos por bastante tiempo.

-nada gale- contesto yo -ayer te fuiste muy rapido y sin despedirte - dice el como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo .

-te dije adios gale - digo yo

\- me dijiste adios cuando estabas a casi tres metros lejos de mi . ademas porque te fuiste tan rapido? - pregunta el

-es que...me acorde que tenia algo que hacer y no queria molestar -digo yo

gale frunce el ceño y luego su rostro se relaja y por ultimo su rostro transmite ternura que hace que me ponga neriviosa .

-tu nunca seras una molestia para mi catnip -dice el eso hace que me enoje porque ayer parecia todo lo contrario .

-pues eso no es lo que yo he visto- digo yo bruscamente

-de que estas hablando katniss -pregunta gale se que no deberia de decirle nada porque el haga otras cosas o salga con chicas pero me importa y aun no se porque .

-yo..no yo- empiezo a balbucear y el rostro de gale toma una exprecion interogativa así que suelto aire y trato de calmarme ,cuando hablo mi voz suena normal

-yo solo creo que no es nesesario que estes conmigo todo el tiempo tu puedes salir con otras personas - digo para tratar de arreglar todas las locuras que dije .

-eso es lo que piensas ? que simpre estoy contigo porque me siento obligado? - dice gale puedo ver por su cara que esta desesperado por lo que dije asi que creo que lo mejor es decirle que lo veo mañana .

-olvida todo lo que dije ,fue ridiculo irme ayer de esa manera sin despedirme bien de ti - digo yo gale se queda pensando un momento y luego toca mi trenza con su man

Si no hubiera visto ayer que el toca el cabello de todas las chicas que se le cruzan en el camino ese gesto seria tranquilisador " que estoy diciendo ,gale solo toco el cabello de una chica , estoy exagerando y siendo ridicula" pero aun asi me alejo de su toque cosa que sorprende a gale .

-vamos al bosque hoy ?- pregunta quisiera decir que si y que todas las cosas vuelvan a ser como hace dos dias atras cuando no me estaba comportando como una loca, pero si quiero que desaparescan estos sentimientos tan extraños deberia de alejarme un poco de gale .

\- tengo que ayudar a prim con su tarea- digo yo y volteo hacia prim dandome cuenta que ya no esta , esto me relaja porque asi no va a poder decirle a gale que es mentira.

el rostro de gale se ve despcionado pero se recompone rápidamente

-mmmm esta bien , te veo luego- dice y se aleja

**aqui esta el primer capitulo , mañana pondré el capitulo de mi historia secuestro porque varias personas me dijieron que estaba tarda do mucho en actualizar **

**Es verdad así que mañana llega nuevo capitulo. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**segundo capitulo de mi historia mixed feelings , voy a subir un capitulo hoy y otro mañana. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

espero a que gale desaparezca de mi vista para alejarme de ahi corriendo hacia casa,cuando llego prim esta en la puerta esperandome.

_estas enojado con gale?_pregunta prim

_no patito _digo yo

Me pongo a hacer la comida y prim me ayuda,cuando terminamos ella se va a hacer su tarea ,yo me quito el uniforme y me pongo a leer un libro que me encargaron en la escuela .quiero ir al bosque para cazar un poco mas pero probablemente me encuentre a gale y va a saber que le menti sobre que tenia que ayudar a prim con su tarea asi que espero media hora y me voy al bosque .

Cuando ya voy llegando a la valla veo a dos personas venir hacia donde estoy yo ,asi que me escondo detras de unos arboles para qur no me van ,no se quienes son pero no me voy arriesgar a que sean agentes de la paz .Escucho voces y guardo silencio para que no sepan que estoy aqui.

_porque no me esperaste a la hora de salida?_pregunta una voz de chica que reconozco desde hace dos dias.

_ya te dije que tenia algo que hacer _dice gale con un matiz en su voz de desesparecion.

_quien es esa chica con la que hablabas?_

_una amiga _dice gale

_una amiga que esta contigo todo el tiempo _dice ella ahora un poco enojada.

_no tengo porque explicarte nada y no tengo porque decirte con quien paso mi tiempo libre_dice gale rostro se transforma en enojado a cauto y se que siente que alguien está cerca de donde están ellos,yo trató de calmar mi respiración lo más que puedo rezando para que gale siga su camino y no voltee en mi dirección

Ambos estan ya alejandose de donde estoy yo pero antes de que entren por una calle veo a dana mirar a gale indignada mientras ambos se alejan lejos de mi. Por suerte,gale esta de espaldas a mi y no de frente lo cual es un alivio,espero unos minutos antes de salir de mi escondite y cruzar la valla.

Al llegar al bosque me siento libre de nuevo, como si hubiera estado encerrada en una cárcel y por fin me hubieran dejado salir de ella. Se siente como una eternidad desde que estuve aquí cuando apenas ayer vine al bosque con gale.

_gale_

_Sacudo mi cabeza para no pensar en el ,hoy no quiero pensar en nada .simplemente quiero ir al lago donde mi padre me enseñó a nadar y por supuesto no quiero pensar para nada en gale.__Al llegar al árbol donde se encuentra mi arco, lo tomó y mientras camino hacia el lago voy lanzando flechas a pájaros que me encuentro y recolecto bayas azules,para cuando llegó al lago tengo 5pájaros y una bolsa de papel llena de bayas azules._

_Me paro justo frente la casita en la que mi padre y yo pasábamos el tiempo , recuerdo que yo jugaba con un palo y lodo mientras él despellejaba a sus alejó de la casita y camino hacia el lago porque si no me alejó de ahí me pondré sentimental ._

_Él lago está tal cual lo recuerdo, él agua esta tan cristalina que puedo ver mi reflejo perfectamente al igual que los pequeños peses que nadan en el . Empiezo a quitarme los pantalones y la blusa hasta quedarme sólo en mi brasier y mis bragas, el agua esta tibia y me hundo completamente en el agua y dejo que los sonidos desaparezcan mientras me deslizó en el agua y comienzo a nadar. _

_Nado por un tiempo hasta que necesito respirar y salgo a la superficie, cuando abro lo ojos veo a gale sentado en el piso ,frente a mí. Inmediatamente me sonrojo al pensar que sólo estoy en mi ropa interior y estoy a un metro de tiene los ojos fijos en mi como si no hubiera nada más que mirar en este lugar, su mirada refleja algo que no puedo descifrar._

_-como supiste donde estaba?-pregunto tratando de taparme hundiéndome más en el lago._

_El sonríe de medio lado antes de levantarse y quitarse su playera. Yo trató de no verlo fijamente y siento como me sonrojo más , para que no se dé cuenta gale de mi nerviosismo me hundo de nuevo en el agua esperando que la temperatura del agua desaparezca el rojo de mis mejillas. Cuando salgo gale se está metiendo en el lago._

_-y bien?-pregunto yo ,porque aún no me responde la pregunta._

_-yo siempre te voy a encontrar katniss-dice mirándome antes de lanzarse al agua._

_Yo aprovecho este momento para salir del agua y ponerme mi blusa que al menos me tapa hasta la mitad de mis muslos._

_Gale sale del agua y se acerca a la orilla junto a mi._

_-pensé que ayudarias a prim con su tarea-dice gale_

_-la ayude, sólo que cuando la termino me dieron ganas de venir a nadar un poco -digo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos porque se que si lo hago gale sabrá que mentí y que en realidad lo que estoy haciendo es evitandolo ._

_La mirada de gale se posa en los pájaros muertos en el suelo._

_-quieres que te ayude a limpiarlos?-pregunta señalando con la cabeza los pájaros._

_Si gale me hubiera preguntado eso hace un par de días no dudaría en aceptar su oferta ,el y yo nos ayudamos siempre y no nunca a habido nada raro en eso, pero por alguna razón que desconozco últimamente estoy muy nerviosa cuando estoy con gale y realmente que no tenga que playera en su pecho no ayuda en nada a mejorar esta situación. Así que trató de parecer lo más casual posible y escudo mi cabeza en señal negativa._

_-oh no ,no te preocupes yo lo haré más tarde-digo despreocupadamente Pero sigo sin verlo a los ojos ._

_Gale al parecer se da cuenta de esto , cuando miro hacia el ,me mira como si me estuviera estudiandome._

_-que te pasa katniss?prim y tu madre están bien?-pregunta claramente preocupado._

_-si gale,todo esta bien con ellas ,tu no tienes porque preocuparte-digo yo._

_-entonces que pasa katniss , no me miras a los ojos y has estado muy callada, sabes perfectamente que tu puedes confiar en mi okey?si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo porque yo te ayudaría con lo que sea-dice mirándome intensamente._

_Me gustaría responderle esa pregunta , decirle la verdad como siempre lo hago ,pero se que no puedo decirle que me pasa cuando ni yo misma lo sé ._

_-ya se que tu me ayudarias en lo que sea gale-trató de sonreirle-no me pasa nada simplemente tengo muchas cosas que pensar , me están encargando mucha tarea en la escuela y ya sabes,lo de siempre,cazar. Y ayudar a prim con sus tareas-digo yo._

_Puedo ver que gale no me cree pero lo deja pasar._

_-quieres nadar un rato?-pregunta regalandomeme una sonrisa ._

_-mmmmm.. . La verdad es que ya me quedé suficiente aquí ,sólo venía por un rato.-digo yo y la sonrisa que gale tenía desapareció rápidamente , sus ojos se ven decepcionados y me siento muy mal por hacerlo sentir asi._

_Gale se recompone rápidamente y ahora tiene una expresión normal, el sale del agua y se seca con su playera mientras yo me pongo mis pantalones ,hay un silencio muy incómodo entre nosotros, yo trató de pensar en algo que decir pero no se me ocurre nada._

_Gale termina de secarse y se pone su playera ._

_-bueno catnip, hasta mañana-dice el y se aleja de mi ,adentrándose en el bosque._

_Yo me quedo ahí mirando el lugar en el que estaba gale, el sol ya está metiéndose ,de hecho casi no hay luz de sol .así que hago mi camino de vuelta al distrito. Cuando voy a la mitad del camino ya está un poco obscuro y se me dificulta ver por el bosque , para cuando llegó al árbol en donde dejó mi arco siento un gran alivio de estar cerca ya del la distancia que queda Lara llegar a la valla y estoy apunto de deslizarme por ella cuando escucho un zumbido que me dice que la valla esta electrificada._

_Me alejó rápidamente de ella y veo a mi alrededor ,me podría subir a un árbol y Saltar de la rama más baja que encuentre arriesgandomé a algunas heridas y a ser escuchada por los agentes de la paz o quedarme a esperar que desactivan la voy por la segunda opción así que busco un árbol en el cual me pueda subir y escaló.acomodo mi cabeza en la rama de atrás y cierro los ojos tratados de relajarme sabiendo que las hojas del árbol y la oscuridad de la noche me relatan un gran abrigo de tranquidad._

* * *

Despierto por lo que parecen horas después de que escale el árbol y bajo de él caminando a la valla, me paro unos centímetros lejos de ella para poder escuchar el zumbido, aún lo escucho así que supongo que aún no la desespera no saber que hora es se que prim esta preocupada por mi , estoy segura que mi hora normal de llegar a casa paso hace mucho siento en el piso y miro las estrellas, el cielo está despejado y que en el bosque las estrellas se ven de alguna manera más hermosas.

Estoy jugando con una rama de árbol cuando escucho un ruido del otro lado de la valla, inmediatamente me escondo tras un árbol esperando que quien sea que este del otro lado no me viera.

-katniss.-escucho a alguien susurrar

-katniss,soy gale.

Automáticamente me siento aliviada de que sea el y no un agente de la paz , salgo lejos del árbol para que gale pueda verme.

-aquí estoy-digo en susurros también pero estoy segura que el me escucho.

La cara de gale aparece en mi campo de visión , esta muy obscuro pero sus ojos grises brillan en la camino hacia el.

-como supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunto.

-prim estaba preocupada por ti , dijo que habían pasado dos horas y media más tarde de lo que tu normalmente te quedas en el bosque, ella fue a buscarme-dice gale.

-bueno ,dile que estoy bien, que simplemente la valla esta electrificada. Ya se que tu tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos pero podrías ir a ver si prim cenó?.

-no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí catnip-dice gale como si fuera la cosa más obia-voy a ver si darius puede ayudarme a descativar la valla.

Darius es el agente de la paz más simpático del distrito, el sabe desde hace mucho tiempo que casamos en en el bosque y nunca dijo nada.

-no gale, lo vas a meter en problemas mejor escaló un árbol y salto desde ahí.-digo yo

Gale piensa mi plan por un momento mientras yo le ruego con la mirada que me haga caso.

-esta bien , encuentra un árbol y escala en el y te lanzas al piso , yo te voy a atrapar -dice gale

Me alejó Dé gale en busca de un árbol que tenga una de sus ramas fuera de la valla , por fin encuentro uno que funcione así que lo sus ramas gruesas lo suficiente para soportar mi estoy arriba busco a gale quien este abajo de mi esperándome.

-salta catnip-dice el con los brazos extendidos.

-estas seguro?-pregunto yo.

-estoy a aquí ,enfrente de una valla electrificada con los brazos extendidos y me preguntas si estoy seguro?-dice gale con una sonrisa, le devuelvo la sonrisa, me alegro de que al menos este incidente quite la incomodidad que había entre nosotros así que salto.

Caigo en los brazos de gale que pone mis manos alrededor de su cuello inmediatamente. -ves?no pesas nada.-dice el con una sonrisa enorme mientras pone mis pies en el suelo.

Caminamos hacia la veta en silencio pero esta vez no es un silencio incómodo, es un silencio normal como los que compartimos en el bosque, gale pasa su casa de la veta y avanzamos hacia la mia, cuando llegamos las luces están apagadasm yo me volteó hacia gale -gracias por traerme.-digo yo acercándome a la puerta para entrar.

-nos vemos mañana en el bosque?-pregunta gale.

Yo me volteó para mirarlo bien mientras le sonrío-hasta mañana gale.

El parece meditar en algo y se acerca a mí.me da un beso en la frente dejando que sus labios se queden por un momento en mi piel.-hasta mañana catnip. Dice alejándose de mi casa.

Entró en mi casa , todo esta obscuro así que pienso que prim ya se durmió.enciendo la luz del comedor y pongo a calentar agua para hacer té.me siento en una sillas la mesa frotando el lugar en el que gale me besó. Aún puedo sentir el Hormigueo de sus labios en mi frente.

-ya llegaste.-escucho a prim decir,levantó mi cabeza Lara ver a prim recargada en la pared.

-ya volvió ,gale me ayudó y me trajo-digo yo.

Prim sonríe un poco -ya no estas enojada con el?-dice

-nunca he estado enojada con el-digo yo a pesar de que se que casi todo el día lo estuve evitando, aún no entiendo porque me pongo nerviosa cada vez que lo veo pero si se , que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo .

-si tu lo dices-dice ella posando su mirada tras mi hombro -el agua esta hirviendo katniss.

Rápidamente me levanto de la silla y apago la estufa,vierto el agua en una taza y le añado el té.

-vete a dormir patito porque ya es tarde-digo volteando a mirarla-ya cenaste?

-ya cené katniss no te preocupes -dice prim saliendo del comedor-hasta mañana katniss

-hasta mañana patitio.

Después de que prim se durmiera me quedo a terminar mí té y después me voy a poner la pijama para quedo mirando el techo durante minutos hasta que mis ojos se cierran.

* * *

AL día siguiente me levanto a las 5 de la mañana para poder cazar algo en el bosque antes de tener que alistarme para la escuela. Me tomo un vaso de leche de lady y galletas que me dejó prim anoche en una bolsa después voy y me pongo unos pantalones junto con una blusa verde ,por último recojo mí cabello en mí trenza habitual. Me miro en el espejo y como siempre trató de conformarme con mí aspecto pero por alguna razón ,esta vez ,trató de mejorarlo un poco poniendome perfume de rosas.

Salgo de la caza no sin antes dejarle un nota a prim

"Voy a estar en el bosque , vendré a tiempo para que vayamos a la escuela".

Camino por la veta hasta que llegó a la valla y me deslizó por ella. Cuando llegó al árbol donde guardo el arco veo que el de gale aún esta en su sitio así que supongo que aún no llega al bosque .camino a nuestra roca y me siento por unos minutos ahí mirando el suelo.

Siento una mano acariciando mí mejilla y se que me quedé dormida . Obró los ojos y veo a gale quien aún acaricia mí mejilla , en cuanto me doy cuenta de esto me sonrojo ,al parecer últimamente me sonrojo mucho. Gale se da cuenta así que el retira muy lentamente su mano de mí mejilla como si quisiera recordar esa sensación.

-te molesta que haga eso?-pregunta gale.

No dejo de pensar que bien se sintió su toque pero gale nunca se interesó en tener contacto conmigo y que lo haga ahora es raro.

-no me molesta ... es sólo que ...tu nunca lo habías hecho.-digo

-bueno,tal vez tenga que hacerlo más frecuentemente para que no sea raro-dice dándome una sonrisa coqueta.

Yo me quedo muda , no se que decir así que sólo levanto del suelo y por primera vez me fijó en el , viste una playera gris que hace que sus ojos se vean más brillantes de lo normal. Se ve increíble.

Espera?se ve increíble? . Escudo la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento.

-estas espantando un insecto?-dice gale con irionia.

-no estoy espantando nada simplemente estoy pensando-digo con brusquedad.

El rostro de gale se transforma de entretenido a preocupado.

-últimamente has estado pensando mucho , estas segura que no quieres decirme nada?-pregunta

Que le puedo decir? Que me pongo nerviosa cuando estamos juntos? O que un simple toque de su mano en mi mejilla hace que me quedé muda?. No le puedo decir eso a gale porque arruinaria nuestra amistad , antes no sabía porque me pasaba esto pero ahora empiezo a entenderlo.

Celos de la chica con la que gale pasa su tiempo ,nerviosa cuando estoy con el y ayer que me besó en la frente no deje de pensar en eso es obio que gale me comienza a gustar y sinceramente a quien no le gustaría gale?en la escuela es el tema de conversación más importante entre las chicas, todas hablan de lo guapo que es y lo bien que besa. El que yo no cayera en sus encantos fue porque el 99% estoy pensando en prim y como la alimentaria bien y el otro 1% estoy pensando en los juegos del hambre peropor alguna razón ahora me siento atraída por gale ,soy consiente de que si gale se da cuenta probablemente el ya no me vería de la misma forma.

Me doy cuenta que gale sigue esperando mí respuesta , se que no me va a creer porque ve que pienso la respuesta pero aún así hago un intento y le miento.

-estoy segura gale -y sobrio mientras lo digo -porque no vamos a cazar antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.-término de decir mientras lo rodeó y me adentro en el bosque como esperaba gale me sigue.

Casamos por dos horas y a las 8:00am tenemos mucha comida para la semana, gale y yo nos repartimos la comida y ambos caminamos a nuestras casas para ir a la escuela.

-vamos a tener que modificar los horarios de caza catnip-dice gale

Eso llama mi atención y rápidamente veo a gale sorprendida

_porque habríamos de hacerlo?_preguntó yo con curiosidad.

_en unos días voy a cumplir los 18 y tendré que ir a las minas por lo que no voy a tener tanto tiempo para cazar contigo.

Me doy un golpe en la cabeza mentalmente,no puedo creer que me olvide de que en una semana es su cumpleaños pero lo que maños puedo creer es que se me lo usará lo de las que murió mí padre he tenido el temor de que algún amigo o ser querido se fuera a trabajar a las minas y ese momento llegó y la persona que va a ir ahí es gale,mí mejor amigo y compañero de caza y el único que me saca una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Al parecer gale ve mí preocupación porque se acerca a mí y me toma de los hombros.

_katniss,se que estas preocupada por mí ,en realidad yo también lo estoy pero te prometo que no va a pasar nada.

Me doy cuenta de lo patética que me debo ver pero se que gale no va a juzgarme por eso ,porque el sabe perfectamente lo que siento.aún así trató de recomponerme

_te creo _digo yo con la voz más firme que encuentro_que decías de los horarios?_preguntó lo más relajada posible

Veo la duda en el rostro de gale pero al final me suelta los hombros y me cuenta.

Nuestro nuevo horario consta de sólo sábados y domingos cazando juntos y los demás días tendré que cazar yo y en las tardes él me ayudará unas cuantas horas porque entrará muy temprano al trabajo y saldrá hasta la tarde.

Durante el día hago la misma rutina de siempre,después de despedirme de gale y prometer vernos en la tarde de nuevo llegó a la casa a alistarme para ir a la escuela hacerles de comer a prim,me dan las mismas materias de siempre "teoría del carbón ",español,matemáticas y Ciencias. a la hora de salida voy por prim a su salón y la llevó a la casa,hago mi tarea y la ayudo a hacer la la tarea a ella,antes de irme al bosque preparó comida para mi,mi madre y prim,voy al cuarto a despertar a mí mamá ,esta acostada en la cama yo me imagino que esta dormida así que trató de despertarla.

_mamá,mamá despierta te hice la cena_digo yo sacudiendola un poco pero ella no despierta.

Comienzo a asustarme y la sacudo más fuerte.

_despierta mamá!_grito yo.

Pero ella sigue con sus ojos cerrados y yo le checo el pulso en su muñeca

No se siente nada.

Trato de calmarme para no asustar a prim pero ella sigue sin despertar por más que la sacudo y se que esta muerta aunque no se como murió.busco bajo la cama y encuentro un bote de pastillas vacío, se ahogó con ellas de seguro.

_katniss?_escucho tras de mí a prim así que me seco una lágrima que se me escapo del ojo y voy con ella antes de que vea a mi madre.

_prim,termina de comer_digo yo con voz temblorosa.

_pasa algo?_pregunta ella claramente preocupada.

_te lo contaré más tarde cuando termines de comer_digo yo.

Prim dudosa se aleja de mí caminando a la mesa y yo me siento en el viejo sillón ahogando un sollozo,mi madre no fue una gran mamá después de que murió mi padre pero era mi mama .

Me estoy sentada unos minutos aquí hasta que escucho que alguien toca la puerta.

_yo abro si quieres_Dice prim pero yo me levanto rápido y camino a la puerta.

_no no no,yo abro _digo yo y corro a abrir.

Me encuentro con gale tras la puerta y estoy segura que ve mi expresión y sabe que a pasado algo salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta tras de mi para que prim no escuche porque aun no le quiero decir.

_que pasó katniss_pregunta él.

Me quedo mirando sus ojos grises buscando las palabras y tratando de hablar pero en lugar de eso suelto un solloso y gale rápidamente me rodea con sus brazos .

_katniss dime que pasó_Dice el suavementeq

Levantar mi mirada hacia él para ver sus ojos .

_mi mamá esta muerta _digo en voz baja.

El rostro de gale se suaviza y acaricia mi mejilla .

_katniss... como se murió.?

_ella se suicidó ,gale, ssuicidó_Digo yo.

_ ya le dijiste a prim_pregunta el.

Yo sacudo la cabeza.

_tienes que decirle katniss_ Dice el_no lo vas a poder ocultar

_ ya se que no pero como le digo

_encontraremos la forma.

Algo se me viene a la mente,yo no tengo la mayoría de edad para vivir sola por lo que si se dan cuenta de que mi madre murió nos llevarán a prim y a mí a un orfanato.

_que pasa?_Dice gale viendo mi preocupación.

_si les digo a las personas que mi mamá se murió me van a mandar a un orfanato_digo yo.

_no te preocupes catnip, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros.

_no gale ,no puedo quedarme contigo

_si puedes ,nosotros nos ayudamos no?déjame ayudarte_Dice el

_esta bien_digo yo_gracias._ digo mientras acerco mi rostro a su cuello y sólo entonces me permito llorar.


End file.
